Blackening Vision
by princessofcrown101
Summary: Sequel to Walking in a Snowstorm. Mikan is much better at her missions by now. She goes on one to save a girl named Han from the AAO. She gets severely injured and ends up w/ Natsume caring for her. NxM Can read w/out reading previous 1
1. Ice girl

Sequel to Walking in a Snowstorm

Disclamer: The only character that is mine is Hana the rest don't belong to me! I can wish though!

**Mikan POV**

I guess I've become better at my mission since Person made me the #2 academy agent. You might say I've grown up too. From all the training it's made me better at schoolwork and I've become less dense. I still smile a lot just a little less than when I was just a carefree little girl. I've grown up a lot and I'm glad.

I have to go meet Persona at the North Forest. Another day, another mission. Persona saw me, tossed an envelope then left. I opened it up, inside was the details to my mission.

**­****Mission**

**Rescue Hana Karua from AAO**

**Her alice is ice**

**Location: warehouse #75, backroom**

**40 alice guard, 2 have barrier alices**

**20 regular guards**

**Instructions: destroy warehouse after rescuing Hana then copy her alice!**

This seems easy compared to the other ones I was getting. Well whatever It'll be a nice break.

(She's outside of the warehouse)

Battle plan, teleport into warehouse, take out barrier alices, nullify everyone else's alice. Lock them up, rescue Hana, leave warehouse, blow it up with that alice, then copy Hana's, and go home.

Easy enough so she started. She teleported into the warehouse. People were surprised to see her but they instantly recuperated themselves. They started attacking left and right. I nullified all of their alices but I still had a bunch a people attacking me. My strength was being used up quickly, more quickly than usual. I couldn't help but wonder why. After ten minutes the surviving guards were all tied up in the middle of the room and Iwent to find Hana. I went down this long maze of rooms until I found one at the end with the name Hana on the frnt. I walk in ready for a trap. Instead I find a little girl with bright blue eyes and black hair with a bunch of silver streaks sitting on the floor nd I cant help but remember th time when Natsume, Sumire, and I were captured by the AAO.

**Hana's POV**

I wake up to find this strange girl staring at me. I was alarmed, who was she? Please say I wasn't going to be kinapped again. I only want to go home. Seeing my alarmed face she knelt and untied me while talking.

" My name is Mikan, I'm here to rescue you and bring you back to the academy," she said.

The academy?

" A school for people like you and me that have alices, you have the power over ice." Mikan finished untying my hands and indicated for me to follow her out. I was still a little hesitant but so far she's been nice and the academy sounds better than this rat hole so I follow her.

**Mikan's POV**

I teleport Hana and myself out of the building first setting up a bomb. What I couldn't have expected were the 200 gunmen waiting outside. I put Hana in a barrier and tell her if she could then use her ice at the enemy. I was attacking left and right. In a manner of a few minutes I had killed or severely knocked out half of the gunmen. Before I could finish them all I was shot in the arm. I let out a screech of pain but I continued to fight even though I felt all the blood pouring out of my wound. There were ten men left when I was shot again, this time the bullet when deep inside my shoulder muscle. I fell from the combined pain. My vision starting to go black.

**Hana's POV**

**Mikan NEEDED HELP!!!** And I was the only one there to give it so I tried to use my ice alice. The ten remaining guards were closing in on her, not trying to kill her but capture her for the use of the AAO. Mikan had been kind to me and had risked her life for me. I must repay her. They picked her up and I could feel my temper rising. I go to myf eet and my anger must have directed me for when I looked up again ten men were laying down dead. Each had an ice crystal sticking out of their hearts. Mikan had gotten up and took my hand. Together we teleported back to the academy.

When we got their Mikan handed me off to this really gay looking teacher with a thanks for me. When I turned my head she was nowhere to be found.

**Mikan's POV**

I could feel the blood soaking down my arm and back. My vision was getting black again. So when I stepped into what I thought was my room and collapsed I never could have imagined the trouble I would cause?

Hope Everyone enjoyed it. I want to thank everyone who read Walking in a Snowstorm. This is a little different than the sequel you wanted but I hope everyone like it! There's one more chapter after this. That's the NxM part. Also if people didn't realize in this story Mikan has the steal, copy, erase alice.


	2. His NAME!

**Natsume's POV**

I was staring at the roof when the door opened and in came Mikan. Just as suddenly as she came in she collapsed. I went over to her thinking it was just her being exhausted from her mission but when I came closer I saw the blood. It was pouring out of her arm, trickling down making her grey shirt a red-brown color. _**(just imagine a grey sweatshirt covered in fresh and dried blood)**_

Gently I pulled her sleeve up her arm seeing two bullets lodge into her bicep and shoulder. I wondered why she didn't heal herself, but I expected she was too tired, or go to the hospital. Suspecting she didn't want to start a commotion, something I've done many times, I knew I had to help her by myself.

**Mikan's POV**

_I can't escape!_

_The nightmares won't stop. The fire coming at me, blue fire caused by me. The boy. My best friend, how could I have not saved him? Why had I started the fire? Of course I can't even remember his name because I hit my head running away. I need to know is name! SEARCH!!!!!_

**Natsume's POV**

The only way to wash and remove the bullets with only a little pain would be to put her in the bathtub, but the thought of evening doing this made me blush. Wouldn't that make me a pervert? While I was pondering the idea Mikan started violently coughing and knew I had to remove the bullets soon or she may die. Thinking of an idea I realized I could just take her sweatshirt off.

_God I'm turning into as much of an idiot as she is, it must be contagious._

Placing her into the bath, me holding her upright I started on the wounds carefully removing the bullets, cleaning them out then bandaging them up. I then lifted her out of the bathtub. What I wasn't expecting was how wet she was and realizing she had to change into warm clothes.

**Mikan's POV**

_Warmness surrounds me feeling so right and perfect. It opened up a memory. A memory when I was a little girl. Deciding to finally step into the hot springs right outside of town I was in heaven. I had walked out their with the boy and we were both go crazy having so much fun then we were scolded for causing ruckus._

_My mother had yelled something like, "Mikan stop causing everyone else to be wet, and Na…"_

I stirred waking up seeing Natsume staring at me. When he saw I was awake he brought me into a hug careful not to touch my arm. I felt wet and realized I had on soaking wet clothes. I tried to start to take them off but I couldn't, I didn't have the strength. Blushing a little I asked Natsume for help, saying I wouldn't call him a pervert. He did, having me so my back faced him; he grabbed some of his small clothes then took off my shirt and then my pants. Carefully he placed his old clothes on me. He then carried me and lay me on is bed, tucking me in and making sure I was warm.

**Natsume's POV**  
The little girl is fine, she is asleep talking. She then uttered my name and snuggled to my chest. She kept repeating, "I remember now, I remember". Then she said something weird about a fire, a village, and me. Somehow I believed we met way before she came to the academy, thinking this as I'm falling asleep.

Sry this didn't turn as well as I hoped. Everyone review and tell me suggestion and such. Flames allowed I need critism to make it better. Hope everyone like this story!!!!!!!!


End file.
